


Prompts

by hallo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo/pseuds/hallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompts because I'm trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cafes and bloody noses

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “you just punched me in the face while gesturing wildly to a friend, your friend can’t stop laughing and I’m too shocked to respond to your apologies.”

Eponine was always a big admirer of the aesthetic.

She could easily get lost just by looking at the sky when it’s at its most colorful. Or at good recreations of movie posters. Or at really good photography. Or even at beautifully arranged pebbles.

She liked when things were pretty.

That was why when she had needed to stroll by that new café on her way to the library, she couldn’t help but admire the rustic décor of the shop. She was caught up in the moment as she admired how the décor fit well with the season, with the air chilly, leaves on trees turning red and orange, she couldn’t help but sigh happily. So it was no surprise that she found herself with an aching nose a few moments in.

  
It was a blur, one moment she was appreciating the décor of the café, next thing she knows she got hit in the nose. It happened so fast, Eponine couldn’t have reacted even if she wanted to.

As Eponine cupped her hands to her nose and groaned in pain, she could hear loud, booming, laughter and frantic pleas of “oh my god,” “sorry,” or a combination of the two, repeated over and over again. She tried to placate the person –who she assumes to have hit her from the franticness of the voice, by putting out a hand to signal her she was fine, saying “No, no,” she grimaced “it’s fine.”

“Oh my god you’re bleeding!” cried out the blonde girl, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, gesturing wildly –and from what Eponine can gather she can piece somewhat how a girl wearing such a flowery dress could’ve possibly hit her so hard.

“What?” Eponine asked a bit bewildered amidst the other guy –she assumes the other girl’s companion, loud cry of “oh my fucking god she is!” and louder laughter.

Eponine looked at the hand she had raised to placate the other girl and saw blood. She brought down her other hand and saw blood too. “Well shit,” Eponine grimaced as she looked down to see if any of the blood got into her shirt.

“I’m so sorry! I was talking to my friend here –Courfeyrac, stop laughing! And I’ve always been told I gestured too wildly but this never happened before! Trust me, you’re really really pretty and I wouldn’t hav—wait, no, I mean, yes, you’re pretty but that’s not the main reason, I mean, I, shit –,” the other girl rambled hands going up and down, still gesturing wildly, cheeks turning redder as she went on.

The other friend –Courfeyrac? – had stopped laughing enough to help his friend and placed his hands on top of hers to stop the gesturing. “Cosette, you’ll probably hit the nice girl again if you go on with the gestures,” he said in amusement.

“What she means to say is she is very sorry and would you like to have coffee?” he continued, turning to Eponine and winking, eyes twinkling madly.

Cosette had been nodding along till she fully understood what Courfeyrac had actually said and now Eponine hadn’t known it was possible for Cosette to get any redder.

‘Well she is cute,’ Eponine thought amusedly, “I don’t think I’d be let in the library anyway at this point,” she played along mouth up in half-a smile.  
Courfeyrac laughed as Cosette turned a brighter red again.


	2. coffees and monster energy drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “my favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “I’m going to die” and drank the whole thing.”

The moment Cosette stepped foot into college she knew she loved it.

 _Well_ , in so far.

The air, soft and cool, breezing past the beautiful architecture in campus. Lush greenery, spread out over the wide berth of land with trees as tall as the buildings. Leaves just about to fall around –conveniently placed, might she add, rustic cafes for late night studying.

Or cramming.

Yeah, that seems more likely.

But while that was all well and lovely, what Cosette truly loved about college was its predictability. Sure she loved her course, subjects, and the professors were so _nice_. And sure she loved all the travelling she and her father did –it was fun! She’s been through so many places, met a lot of nice people, had enough time to read as much books as she wanted, but oftentimes, she feels like she doesn’t have much of anything she can call permanent, she doesn’t have anything that she can say she knows like the back of her hand. In a way, she often felt like nothing was ever truly hers. From the moment she was adopted to their most frequent trip, her father was her constant. _He_ was her permanent. And as much as she loved her father, she knew there were things she needs to do on her own. So even as Cosette’s heart broke when she saw Jean tear up on their way to her dorm, she knew she has to do this for them.

College offered to give her freedom, stability and an experience that she’d be happy to reminisce down the road while having enough confidence to say it was _her_ unique experience.

Even if that meant early morning classes.

It’s a really good thing she was a morning person.

Cosette jumped in her seat, startled by the loud thump and groan next to her on one early morning class.

Not that that could be said for everyone apparently.

She looked curiously to her right, towards the soft groaning. She saw nothing but a lump of a person in black and a vibrantly read beanie, one hand gripping a large cup – _coffee,_ from what she can gather. She couldn’t make out who she –Cosette assumes– was considering she had her face planted on the desk. The only thing she could possibly observe where the girl’s lush raven hair which was cut abruptly by the other girl’s pitiful groan.

“Are you alright?” Cosette asked genuinely concerned, hand hesitantly reaching out.

The girl mumbled in her arms –well, _arm_ , considering the other one was still holding her cup of coffee.

“Pardon?” Cosette asked lightly, head tilted sideward, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“I said,” the girl said as she raised her head towards Cosette, “does it look like I’m fine?” she continued, looking straight at Cosette with an eyebrow arched.

She’d have said answered yes if she weren’t caught off-guard by the girl’s eyes. She remembered this girl. She had often caught glimpses of her in this class but she had always been seated at the front whereas the girl often took a seat near the back (this time the only exception because she had been a little late due to staying up late to study for a quiz she had later). She always thought she was pretty –what, with her silky, lush, black hair, and plump red lips, and confident strut. Of course she thought she was hella attractive. But as she finally got a closer look, she was thunder stricken. She couldn’t even remember how her hand fell midway from the girl. The only thing she can process in her mind was _eyes_. Those narrowed almond-shaped doe eyes, striking stormy grey irises, tired but flickering with a silver of amusement. She could drown in them all day, and, just, _wow_ her eyes (and eyeliner too now that she can see them –on point).

“Sorry,” the other girl –Eponine?– added, eyes softening, mistaking her silence for embarrassment. “Massive hangover,” she explained, a corner of her lips turning up slightly, before wincing in pain.

“Oh no,” Cosette replied giving a small smile of her own, “it’s alright.”

Eponine turned back to her bag and pulled out a can of monster energy drink, opened it, and poured it to her coffee –‘where did that come from?’ Cosette thought to herself wide-eyed.

“God, I’m gonna die,” Eponine moaned before drinking the whole thing.

Cosette sat beside her, wide-eyed, and slacked-jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle (but constructive criticisms are always welcome!) I don't normally write.


End file.
